Welcome to the Capsule Corporation
by Lizadeth
Summary: Welcome to the Capsule Corporation! By agreeing to the terms in this contract, you acknowledge that you have been hired as personal assistant to CEO Mr. Trunks Briefs. Reader insert. 2nd person POV, swears, deal with it.


It would be nice to start out on a sunny day with birds chirping and all that other cliche happy shit, wouldn't it. Well, sucks for you. Instead, you laid in bed, covers pulled up to your nose. Your eyes angrily shift over to the alarm clock. 7:59.  
>God. Damnit.<br>You throw the covers off and reach to unplug your alarm before it goes off and pisses you off further. You threw the heavy blankets off and forced yourself out of bed.  
>"I hate Mondays.." you grumble at your reflection in the bathroom mirror, toothbrush hanging out of your mouth. The mirror covered with toothpaste and make up and other crap. You didn't care about cleaning. Your one bedroom apartment in the slums of West City wasn't impressive. The only people that came over were your band mates anyway, and they don't care.<br>Time to get ready for your ten zeni an hour job that you had to work six friggin' days a week to afford your rocker lifestyle. Although it had it perks. Morning shifts at the porn shop gave you alot of time to practice your guitar, because no one buys porn in the morning.  
>"Lets get this over with" you told your reflection. At least the hours at the porn shop moved fast. You pulled some artistically ripped jeans and a tight white tank top out of the pile in your bedroom. You had a dresser full of clothes, but the stuff you wore was in the pile. You had just zipped your jeans when the annoying sound of your phone vibrating on a wooden night stand startled you.<br>"Hello..."  
>"Morning!" It was Bra. You were baffled as to how she could be so cheerful and alert at this hour. It was still dark outside, and she could go to work whenever the hell she wanted working for Capsule Corp.<br>"Dude, Bra, what are you smoking? Can I have some? Cause I hate Monday mornings."  
>"Actually," she started, "Its only coffee, but that's why I called." You grumbled into the phone.<br>"Oh, what the hells it now? If its about that time I spiked your dads coffee-"  
>"No, even better." Bra cleared her throat. "What's that little hole-in-the-wall coffee shop you like, near the mall? The real classy one?"<br>"Oh." You rubbed your eyes, trying to wake up and remember. "Perfect Drug."  
>"Can you meet me there in half an hour? I'm gonna do something awesome."<br>You reluctantly agreed and ended the call. Of course, Bra's last attempt at doing something awesome went up in flames. Literally. You'd think for a genius, she'd know that chemical A plus chemical B equals fire C. However, it did make your bands last show that much more awesome. It was fortunate the fire was controllable.

Still half asleep, and five minutes late, you pushed open the glass doors of Perfect Drug and hurried inside out of the April showers. Bra was in a trendy business suit, blue hair fanned out, occupying an entire couch with her legs up, typing away on a laptop, but she closed the screen and waved when she saw you. You casually strolled over, lifted her stretched legs, and sat on the couch, letting Bra's legs rest on your lap. She held her empty coffee cup in the air, signaling the barista.  
>"Oh my god." Bra dove right in, so animated. "I'm gonna hook you up, _. And your gonna love me for this."<br>You stared at her, sleepy eyed and slack jawed, for almost a full minute before speaking.  
>"How the hell do you get up at six every day and be so god damn cheerful..." You leaned forward, maneuvering your coat off. "Are you on drugs?"<br>"You'll figure it out for yourself once I get you this job at Capsule Corp." Bra leaned toward you. Her smile was beginning to scare you. "My brother needs a new assistant to start tomorrow. I downloaded your resume, and slipped it in the HR guys binder."  
>"Sweet." Whatever.<br>"It gets better" Bra continued. "Your already scheduled for a second interview."  
>"Wait, what?" How the hell... "Back up. You got my resume off the internet?" Bra slipping your information into the HR guys binder didn't surprise you at all. She could be a sneaky bitch when she wanted to be. And the second interview thing, also not a surprise. "Did you forget I'm totally not qualified for a job like that?"<br>"Oh yeah." Bra smiled again. "Your references said great things about you, and that letter of recommendation from my mom was a huge plus. Besides, its the easiest job in the world."  
>You stared open mouthed at Bra. She thanked the barista as you were both poured coffee, then looked back at you, waiting for your response.<br>"So Trunks needs a...new assistant..." You said it aloud and it still sounded ridiculous. You pictured Trunks in your mind. You had met him on a few occasions, whenever you hung out at Bra's place. He was... well, totally hot. You'd had a bit of a crush on him since...that one time. Fresh out of the shower, hands in a towel around his hair... However, nowadays, he was always working. He always seemed to be in the background when things were happening. After all, he was the CEO of Capsule Corp now, and there was always some product or event to be worked on. Now that you thought of it, you recall seeing his current assistant follow him around the house from time to time.  
>"What's happening with the current assistant?"<br>"Oh, Stella? Its actually quite cute." Bra set her coffee down on a table in front of the couch. "She's having a baby sometime this week, so she's gonna get out of the work force."  
>"This is surreal, Bra." And it was all happening very fast. You ran your hand through your hair, trying to think faster. "When's the interview?"<br>"Oh. I'll pick you up after work and drive you there." Bra seemed to have it all worked out. "As long as you interview before six, your good."  
>"Okay." You paused to think. "Can you loan me an outfit, dude? One of your smexy suits. Or anything the interviewer will like."<br>"Yeah, I can do that." Bra thought for a second. "Trunks will be there too, so... you know... heads up."  
>This was awesome. You had to relax or it might begin to overwhelm you. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity to make a shit ton of money, eying a sexy boss all day. Bra said the work itself wasn't hard, but from seeing Stella, you knew there was just alot of. If you didn't like it, you could always quit. You really had nothing to lose... Making up your mind, you finished your coffee and set the empty cup back on the table.<br>"Okay, I'll do it." Just saying it out loud made you excited. Bra squealed in excitement. "Don't grab stupid shoes for me. You know I rock tall heels."  
>"Like a boss." Bra set her coffee cup on the table and began to sit up. "Come on. I'll drive you to work."<p>

Work seem to take longer today. As if the world was turning slower. All day in between work duties, you practiced hand shakes on mannequins, rehearsed answers to questions in dressing room mirrors, and admired your body language. Even strutting around in some of the slutty high shoes gave you a confidence boost. As expected, not alot in the way of customers. It gave you plenty of time for a manicure. You were signing for a package near the end of your shift when the door chimes rang, and Bra came skipping in holding a plain oversized bag.  
>"Has your co-worker arrived yet?" Bra set the bag on the counter. You handed the delivery clerk his small computer and approached.<br>"Naw, but I'll slip this on if you watch the counter." Bra grabbed the bag, walked around to the back of the counter, and handed it to you as you passed. Her evil grin made you suspicious, so you took a glance. She had packed you a sharp black pinstripe knee length skirt and collared blazer combination. It wasn't until you unfolded the top that you found a perfume sample, sunglasses, and of course, the shoes. She had picked out strappy black patent heels. You grinned as you checked them out in the mirror. They made you feel powerful and confident. You liked the reflection grinning back at you. It wasn't...ever you got to wear a real business suit. In fact, as you turned around to admire your backside, you thought you might be on to something here. This outfit might totally work on stage.  
>"Ooh, that's perfect." Bra leaned around the register to get a better look as you ascended the stairs. The only customer in the shop peeked at you over the top of his magazine, turned, and wordlessly went downstairs toward the preview rooms, now bored of the magazine.<p>

You had just finished your hair and make-up when the limo pulled onto the highways off-ramp. You saw it in the distance. Bra's dome home in the shadow of the ten story Capsule Corp dome building.  
>The building was <em>huge<em>. One of the two underground floors was known as Bulma's lair. Many of Capsule Corps best selling, high tech, first of its kind inventions have came from that floor. The underground parking garage also included a tunnel to the Briefs dome home. You had only ever been to the business part of Capsule Corp, on the occasion you and Bra were hanging out and she got one of her "brilliant" ideas.  
>The limo finally came to a halt at the front door of the building. Once the door was opened, Bra seized your bag and exited the car.<br>The dome was alot bigger up close. It didn't even look ten stories. Behind it was the smaller three story dome the Briefs lived in.  
>Once inside, Bra approached the friendly looking secretary and excitedly began begging for your visitors pass. She was clearly excited about this. You however, you were beginning to get nervous. So, you observed all the details of the classy lobby. The white couches and glass end tables made the fire place seem quite inviting. The flat screen television on the wall above the fire place was running some video about the history of Capsule Corp. You were about to look away when you saw Trunks at what looked like a board meeting. He looked, happy...you think. His laughter was short before the camera moved on to someone else. You didn't know him at all, really. You had only spoken to him once. Bra had introduced you at some previous Capsule Corp party. However, she neglected to mention anything interesting. You don't think it would have made much difference. Trunks seemed very bored, and you got the feeling he was only at said party, keeping up appearances. He didn't bring a date, and he spent most of the party talking shop with Bulma. He had asked you about your job, but being the porn shop girl made that subject a bit...extremely awkward, and he never said another word to you. Thinking back, you couldn't even...was that two years ago? Maybe three.<br>"Okay. Here's what you do." Bra approached you and handed you a guest badge to clip to your jacket. "Take the elevator there to three..."

You know how stuff gets dragged out unnecessarily when your nervous? Yeah. That was you. You checked the time on your phone...and didn't even look. Not like it matters. But since its already out, might as well silence it. It vibrated, confirming your command, as the elevator doors took their sweet time opening. Its like everything knew you were nervous and wanted to watch how you responded. You exited into a hallway of beige and, following Bra's instructions, followed the hallway on the left to the HR room. Probably the smallest department in all of Capsule Corp, it only needed the one large office.  
>"And, you are..." The snooty girl with a lazy accent behind the first desk didn't even look up when you walked in. She popped her gum loudly and continued to organize a stack of papers.<br>"Yeah, I'm _ _." You cleared your throat. "Kinda a last minute thing, I apologize."  
>"Not a problem at all." Upon hearing your name, her whole character seemed to shift positively. "Their lookin' to name someone today, so I've been expecting you. Just gimme a minute to make a phone call and we'll be off." So, you sat in the plastic chair behind you, and listened to the phone conversion.<br>"Is this a bad time? ...cause the preferred candidate just arrived... The lounge on two?"  
>You grinned. Preferred candidate. How about that shit. You were gonna owe Bra big time for this, assuming it all goes well. You had to be careful or you might have some trouble keeping your nerves in check.<br>"Alright, if you'll please follow me, were going to floor two to meet Mr. Briefs."

This is the lounge? It looked like the lobby of a nice hotel. Classy furniture occupied by working people filled the room. A man about your age was napping on a couch. It appeared some department heads were having a lunch meeting. Following the HR lady, your eyes carefully scanned the room...and then you saw him. You recognized the back of his head. That lilac hair of his was unmistakable. He was leaning back on the couch, texting. Then you noticed the HR lady was leading you around to the front of the couch facing Trunks. You were almost there...then he looked up at you. After glancing at the HR lady, his eyes had darted to meet yours. It was weird... You watched his eyes move down, then back up your body, back to your eyes. His expression didn't change though. Damn, that was bold, and it just made you more nervous. Did he recognize this as Bra's outfit? Or maybe you should be showing something more than... uhhh... work ethic... But as you approached, his expression changed to a polite smile, and he stood up to shake your hand.  
>"This is _, sir. She's a very strong candidate for your personal assistant."<br>"Thank you, Layla." He sat back down on the sofa, sitting back and clearing his throat. You could tell he was really bored with this whole thing and wanted to get it over with.  
>"So _" Layla started "Tell us how you heard about this opportunity."<br>"Actually, Bra recommended me for it. She contacted me this morning and informed me of your interest." Your focus shifted to Trunks, who was glancing at his cell phone. Maybe you should give up on using alot of long words. Your a rocker after all, not a college graduate. Speaking of which...  
>"Normally we seek out a recent college grad or a worthy intern for something like this, but you have the strongest references in the industry. I was a little concerned about your lack of experience until I received a letter from Mrs. Bulma Briefs. I trust you know who she is?" You nodded.<br>"I'm sure she'll do fine." Trunks said this out of nowhere without even looking up at you. "Neither my sister or my mother would just give out references to anyone." His attention shifted to you. " _, are you nervous?"  
>"No." Extremely.<br>"You should be." You were. Trunks looked up at you.  
>"Its a stressful position, sometimes with alot of work, sometimes with none. You work for Capsule Corp, but the only person you answer to is me. Sometimes, you might get a call in the middle of the night, or receive a task you won't like. But when my sister came into my office today and told me, to my face, to pick you, she promised I wouldn't regret it." You smiled and sat up straight. Trunks grinned back.<br>"Very kind of her to do all this for me, and to have her as a friend."  
>"How long have you two known each other?"<br>"Oh boy." You thought for a moment. "Since middle school."  
>There was suddenly an annoying high pitched ringing, and Layla sprung to her feet.<br>"Excuse me, you two. It looks like IT did you-know-what again." She headed towards the door of the lounge, leaving you and Trunks alone. He sat back against the couch and looked back at you.  
>"I'm in a bit of a hurry, so I'll cut straight to it." Trunks cleared his throat, not giving you enough time to think more about your answer. "Are you capable of managing and assisting me, seven days a week, with little notice?"<br>"Honestly, yes." You didn't hesitate. "I've managed entire rock bands before, so one guy wouldn't be a challenge." You were not, however, gonna say you played in the band, as that might look unprofessional. "And you have a secretary on top of a P.A, I was told."  
>"Yes." Trunks sat forward, his gaze shifting downward, then back up at you. "It's not often you'd end up answering phones or making appointments, but no promises. It's alot of following me around, note taking, grabbing coffee, the occasional trip out."<br>"I can handle that, no problem." You grinned, making comfortable eye contact for the first time. "Okay." Trunks nodded. "I know your a bit...junior for this, but, in addition to my sisters enthusiasm, I get a good feeling about you. You seem like the kind of girl who can balance life. Can you start tomorrow?"  
>"Yes." You didn't even think about your answer. You'd have to leave the porn shop tonight. Then, Trunks eyes darted toward Layla and back. She had ended her phone call and was coming back.<br>"I apologize for that, you two-"  
>"Were gonna go ahead and take _." Trunks interjected, looking up at her. "However since she is a bit inexperienced, lets start her on a one year contact instead of three." Trunks looked back at you. "Just in case you don't like it."<br>Layla looked completely shocked, but sat down next to you and pulled a thick stack of papers from a binder.  
>"I guess its safe to say you two got along then." She shifted toward you. "Were gonna need you to sign the usual forms, plus a few others. I'm sure you'll understand."<br>At that moment, Trunks stood up from the sofa he was on.  
>"It looks like you ladies can take it from here. Layla, have her ready to go tomorrow. Today's been awful without anyone around." Trunks extended his hand toward you. Beaming, you stood up and grabbed it, with both hands, grasping firmly.<br>"Thank you so much! You won't regret it, sir."  
>"Just call me Trunks. I'll see you tomorrow."<br>As he walked away, he pulled his cell phone from his pocket and punched a few buttons. You watched his back until you couldn't see it any longer. Boy, was your face red. Trunks jumped straight to business. It was a bit intimidating, but it was also kinda... hot. You had no idea you were attracted to power until now, and you couldn't wait to see what he was like when he was in a good mood.  
>You spent the next two hours with Layla, combing through bits of your shiny new contract. Every little thing from dress code, to a no compete contact. Since the Briefs were kind of celebrities, there was even a section about... when to turn your head, and when not to talk to reporters. While alot of Capsule Corp was transparent, the Briefs family did not want their lives on display. So far, they had an excellent reputation for staying out of undesirable news papers, and in a position of power among the science and business industries. Trunks rarely spoke to reporters. After all, it would now be your job to speak for him in certain situations.<br>So far, the only protest you had was the dress code. No more ripped jeans, band t-shirts, or leather. There was no way around it. You needed to go shopping for some appropriate 'business casual' clothes. However, that excited you because of how awesome Bra's outfit looked. You had a feeling you were totally gonna rock the dress code. There was enough flexibility for you to express yourself. The one protest was definetely worth the infinite perks. You'd be making more cash this year than you have in the last five years. You were gonna be issued a laptop to do work on. Your cell phone was going to be paid for, and the health insurance covered everything. Once in a while, you would even be offered the opportunity to test new products before their general release date. And because you worked directly for the Briefs, you were issued a credit card for all expenses, and it even covered coffee.

"Holy shit, _!" Bra nearly spilled her drink when you told her. "Thats about as much as I make! Oh, and did they tell you about the town-car service?"  
>"Yup." You closed your menu and set it down on the table. "Starting tomorrow seems kinda stressful though."<br>"Naw, you'll be fine. Just make sure you get familiar with the CapsuleGo software tonight. You'll be using it for everything, really. Ooh! And there's a version for your phone, too." Bra looked at her watch. "I don't know where Pan is. She shoulda been here by now. Should we just...order, or should we wait some more?"  
>"Text her." You waved your hand, dismissing it. This new job was dominating your thoughts. "Trunks isn't gonna suck as a boss, is he? Cause if he does, and they put me on contract, then suicide is the only option."<br>You and Bra laughed out loud at that comment, but were interrupted by Bra's phone receiving a message.  
>"Oh. Pan just found parking. I guess we can wait."<br>"What's Pan do?" You asked.  
>"She works the mail room after school. You won't really work with her."<br>"What are we doing here, anyway?"  
>"I helped you get into Capsule Corp, now your gonna do something for me." Bra set her phone down and looked at you, smug.<br>"I woulda helped you anyway dude, but whaddaya need?" You asked.  
>"We gotta wait for Pan to get here. Your gonna love it-there she is!"<br>You turned around in the booth to see a very hurried Pan jogging towards you.  
>"I am so sorry, ladies. I had to fight Mom for the car again." Pan reached across to give you a hug, then one for Bra before sitting down next to you. "So Bra told me you got into Capsule Corp! How awesome is that!"<br>"Totally." You agreed. "But its gonna be weird as hell working for Trunks, of all people."  
>"Speaking of Trunks..." Bra cleared her throat and leaned forward. "The plan of attack were about to make, doesn't leave this group." Pan nodded in agreement.<br>"Okay." You leaned forward and spoke softer for some reason. "What's the damage?"  
>"My 16th birthday party." Pan grinned as her eyes shifted to you. "My dad would kill me if he knew we're planning to go to Dante's."<br>"Oh snap." Dante's Inferno, one of the hottest, priciest night clubs in the city. With a night club on the bottom floor, a bar on the second, and VIP rooms on the third. It had a great reputation for being dirty, and alot of fun. It was the only night club you could think of that was open until 4 in the morning. "Yeah, I can cover you guys. Put the reservation under my name and we'll pay in cash."  
>"Awesome. Thank you, _." Pan beamed.<br>"Do you have a good ID photo yet?" Bra asked. Pan simply nodded and held her phone up so Bra could see. "Awesome. Text it to me."  
>"We got plenty of time to work out the details. Its not for a couple of months."<br>The conversation about Pan's fake ID and the plans for the party continued long after you had ordered. Everything from who to invite, to what kind of cover story Pan would use. Pan's dad wouldn't like her being out all night with unlimited money for drinks. As you ate your cheeseburger, you decided on an ideal Birthday gift.  
>"How about I buy the cake?" You offered Pan. "As your birthday gift?"<br>After asking some questions about your offer, Pan agreed and thanked you.  
>"We gotta hurry, ladies. We got shopping to do." Bra began to chug the remainder of her soda.<br>"Its too soon to shop for the party." Pan said.  
>"No, no. _ needs some business clothes."<br>Shopping with Bra?  
>"Aw shiznap."<p> 


End file.
